hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina Simons
Sabrina Simons is an actress and model. Early Life Sabrina was born January 1st 1997. Her mother is also an actress, Josie Evie Waytie. Her father, Steve Simons, is a famous film producer. They on said they wanted Sabrina and her siblings to follow a similiar path because "they deserve all the fame in the world". Sabrina has 3 younger sisters (Sally Simons, Elizabeth Simons, and Lucy Simons). Two of them are now dead. Career She started her career in 2010. She got a role in Loronation Street, but just for one episode. After this, she said she was sure this was what she had to do. In 2011, she auditioned for a role in Magic Girls, but didn't get it. However, she has just finished filming a role in "Wind in the Night", a halloween film, and she is planning to auditon for the role of Power Girl in Magic Girls 10: The Finale. She said "I should SO get it, I mean I suit the role! I have the talent too, obviously. She did not get the role but will star in the final film with another role. Sabrina starred as a judge for series one of Finding Ashley but didn't return for series two. She currently stars as teenager, Gwen, in drama show Farewell. She first appeared in series four and starred for all of series five, taking a break from series six to concentrate on her film breakthrough role. She has starred in two films, Moth on the Wall and Mirrors 2, with a new role in 2013. Her breakthrough film role is expected to be late September 2013 release, String Cheese, in which she plays the character Cheese. In 2012, Sabrina signed to B. Stunning Models and has said that she is inspired by Cloud, who is also signed to the same modelling agency. Sabrina will be one of the contestants in Jump Girl Series Three. BlondeSab She has a "personal assistant", which is simply her best friend. She comes to the sets of films with her, generally joins her at interviews and has often spoken for her too. Personal Life She has said that she has big plans to become a model in 2013 and that she is training for it already. She is currently dating someone but has not revealed who. In May 2013 she revealed that her boyfriend was called Dave. Her biggest inspirations are Amanda O'Brian and April Sandford. Sisters deaths, spine injury and wheelchair. In November 2012 it was announced that Sabrinas sister, Lucy Simons, had died at Amanda O'Brians house. It was originally assumed that Amanda had murdered her, but the police later confirmed that it had been a "tragic accident". Sabrina then later went to the house for unknown reasons and during an assumed struggle, she was then taken to hospital with a broken spine. She is in a wheelchair that has to hold her body in position so that she can sit up straight, she is unable to walk. Days later her youngest sister Elizabeth Simons also died at Amandas home. In late 2012 she attented a memorial service for her sisters and confirmed that she had healed.